


Old Faithful

by kittenwrath



Series: Gruff but Tender [8]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: @guardrick on Tumblr requested a fic from a male's POV
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Male Character, Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Gruff but Tender [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Old Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This story was originally contained in a large Rick fic archive post called "Gruff but Tender". That large archive post has been deleted and all the stories have been re-posted separately. Thanks!

“Hey – uh – where’s the chick that – who normally scoops my ice cream?”

“Huh?” I asked, my eyes rapidly coming back into focus on a face just an inch or two from my own. Somewhere along the line, I had zoned out into my inner fantasy world while leaning over the counter, next to the cash register. And, somewhere _else_ along the line, this interesting looking man had decided to lean over on the opposite side to rudely invade my personal space. 

Flinching back slightly, I cleared my throat and stood upright while smoothing out the unflattering apron tied around my middle. On other side of the counter, the man straightened up as well while folding his long arms across his chest. He already looked annoyed and I suppressed a sigh as I realized that he would be one of _those_ customers. 

“You mean Jenny?” I asked. The man shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. 

“I-I-I don’t know her name. The redhead. T-t-the one my grandson has a boner for.” 

In just that instant, I noticed the short teenage boy standing to the man’s left, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ah, come on, Rick,” the boy whined, averting his gaze to the floor. I resisted the urge to smirk, recalling that feeling all too well. 

“Yeah, you mean Jenny,” I clarified. “She got married last weekend and she’s on her honeymoon until next month. So, I’m running the store while she’s gone. I’m her brother and –”

“Okay, okay. We don’t need your life story, _sheesh._ Just – uh – give me the mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone,” the man – _Rick_ – said, dismissing me with a wave of his hand. Narrowing my eyes, I turned my attention to his grandson who had his face cradled in his hands. 

“Let me guess,” I started as I turned to grab two waffle cones from the container under the counter. “Rocky road?” 

“Uh, yeah. How – how did you know?” the boy asked. Beside him, Rick rolled his eyes again and heaved a dramatic sigh. 

“Jenny told me to expect you two. She said you practically keep her in business. Morty, right?” Morty shook his head affirmative as I packed two large scoops into the cone and handed it to him across the counter. Setting to Rick’s order next, I continued, “She also said that your next order is on the house. You know – for being such loyal customers.” Handing Rick his cone, I gave him my best smile – determined to make this experience pleasant for all involved. In response, Rick only squinted his eyes suspiciously before snatching the cone from my hand and smoothly walking from the store. 

“Um, sorry,” Morty said, obviously feeling obligated to apologize. “And, thanks.”

Watching them cross the shopping center parking lot from the large plate glass window, I recalled what Jenny had _actually_ told me – 

“ _The kid, Morty, is super sweet. His grandpa though… yikes.”_

Leaning back over the counter, I scowled as I realized that I would have to cough up 50 bucks by the time Jenny returned. I’d lost the bet. That fucker _did_ drive a spaceship.

———-

Like clockwork, they came in every night. By the end of the third week, I would have their orders ready in hand before they even walked through the door. Each interaction went a bit smoother and I began to feel myself growing accustomed to Rick’s snide banter. He was quick witted. And funny. And interesting. 

_Shit._

My penchant for older men was gently nudging me in the side. But, actually – not so gently. Instead, jabbing me with a fire poker between the ribs. Aggressively.

When the door chimed at exactly 7:45 pm, I was just finishing packing in the second scoop of mint chocolate chip. However, when I thrust my hands across the counter, only one cone was retrieved. 

“Oh, where’s –” 

“He’s sick,” Rick cut in. His face was stern but his voice held no agitation. 

“Well, that’s too bad.” I turned and dropped the rocky road cone into the trash before grabbing a paper towel to clean the little bit that had dribbled on my lower palm and wrist. That is, until a large hand closed around my forearm from across the counter and yanked.

My eyes wide, I stumbled forward, my hip banging against the counter painfully. Rick yanked again and my upper body bowed over the top in an odd angle that stretched my spine uncomfortably. 

“When are you closin’ – lockin’ up this dump?” Rick asked. His face was as close to mine as on that first day and I felt my heart rate sky rocket. 

“Nine o’clock.” I cringed at how shaky my voice sounded as it reverberated in the narrow space between us. Rick forcefully released a deep breath and the stench of vodka wafted across my face.

“Hmmm,” he hummed as if musing over my response while swiping his tongue across his bottom lip, effectively drawing my attention to his mouth before leaning to lick the drops ice cream from my wrist to my palm. “I – uh – I’ll be back at nine.”

When he released my arm, I stumbled backward – pinwheeling my arms in an effort to keep from falling flat on my ass. And, by the time I had regained my balance, he was gone. 

———-

At 8:30 pm, I began the closing procedure. At 8:45, I wiped down all the tables and set the chairs on top, upside down. At 9:00 pm – on the dot – I turned off all the lights, exited through the glass door and securely locked it behind me. At 9:00 pm and 34 seconds, I turned around to find Rick directly behind me.

“Holy shit!” I screamed, jumping a foot in the air. Of course, he laughed.

“You – y-y-you really need to relax,” he said, pulling his flask from the inner pocket of his lab coat. Unscrewing the cap, he held it out toward me in offering. 

“Before I take a drink of whatever is in there –” I began, nodding my head toward the flask, “– I need to know if this is going where I _think_ it’s going.” 

Furrowing his brow, Rick pulled his arm back to take a swig himself before replying, “If – uh – if you mean in my ship with your lips wrapped my cock, then yeah.”

A violent shiver ran down my spine as I reached for the flask, snatching it from his loose grip before tipping the contents down my throat. “Yeah. That’s exactly what I mean” I confirmed, handing the metal container back to him with faux confidence as the semi I’d hardly realized I’d been sporting since Rick left earlier that evening sprang to life, making my desire obvious.

Without another word, Rick replaced the flask in his hidden inner pocket and strolled toward the ship he had parked in the very back space of the lot. Taking a quick glance around while following him, I only noticed a few other cars in the lot as the rest of the shops in the center were also closing up. And, as we drew closer to the flying vehicle, the more excited I became – suddenly realizing that I’d wanted to fuck this grouchy old man since the very moment we met.

Finally climbing inside the passenger seat, my eyes roamed over the interior of the ship, quietly impressed that this hunk of junk could actually start up, let alone _fly_. That is, until Rick loudly cleared his throat, drawing my attention to the back seat. 

I felt like an idiot. Of course he’d gotten in the back. There was so much more room back there. Feeling my face heat up, I awkwardly shuffled from the passenger seat and stumbled my way toward the back – narrowly avoiding falling and laying out across the entire back cabin. 

“Smooth,” Rick quipped, taking another long pull from the flask before shedding his lab coat all together, tossing them both up in the driver’s seat. 

Easing down into the backseat, I became painfully aware of the erection pressing against the inseam of my pants. And, as I shifted into a more comfortable position, I could distinctly feel the fabric stretch and strain with each movement. 

“Come – come here,” Rick said, his raspy voice sawing through my thoughts like the serrated edge of a bread knife. In the same instance, his large hand wrapped around my forearm – in the exact manner as when I was behind the counter – and harshly tugged until we were side by side, thighs touching.

A feeling of absolute panic bubbled up in my chest then as my mind began to betray me. Rick was obviously much older than me and presumably much more experienced. What if I wasn’t what he expected? Would he laugh at me? Would he kick me from the ship with my pants around my ankles, dick exposed for the world to see? Would he simply disappear – ghost on me afterward? 

_Fuck._

I was beginning to seize up and I knew that if I didn’t do something – make a move soon – I would completely blow it. So, I gathered up all my courage and went for it, turning slightly to face him as I palmed the back of his head with one hand to pull him in for a kiss while palming his crotch with the other. 

Shockingly, he was just as hard as I was and I felt a thrill of triumph shoot through my chest. Could it be possible that he wanted this as badly as I did? No sooner had the question crossed my mind than I felt a deep, guttural moan (that wasn’t my own) vibrate against my lips. Then, his tongue was probing from his mouth to push between my lips in earnest, seeking mine, as his hand landed on my knee and made an agonizingly slow journey up my thigh. 

“Oh fuuuck,” I groaned against his lips the moment his hand cupped and roughly squeezed my cock through the confines of my pants. I squeezed his cock in turn and was rewarded with an upward jerk of his hips. 

“Shit,” Rick spat, pulling back just slightly to catch his breath as I continued to fondle him. “Just fuck – fuckin’ take it out,” he growled, shifting his attention to my fly as he roughly fumbled with the button and zipper. Heeding his demand, I quickly followed suit and soon had his thick cock enclosed in my fist, my mouth literally watering as a bead of precum welled and glistened atop the plush tip. “Hold – uh – hold your horses there, baby,” he chided as I leaned over, poised to swallow his dick whole. “Let’s go – have some fun first, yeah?”

Before I could reply, he finally freed my erection and I gasped when he slowly and softly traced the rough pad of his thumb up the underside from my balls to the tip. Then, releasing me completely – with a none too pleased whine emitting from my throat – he brought the palm of his hand to his mouth, laving it with his tongue. Taking the hint, I released him as well to do the same – following his lead until my palm was sufficiently soaked. And, when he lowered his hand from his mouth, I leaned forward to capture his lips in another heated kiss as we circled one another’s cocks in our slippery palms.

Rick stroked me with a slow and measured deliberateness that drove me mad, applying the perfect amount of pressure when he reached the tip. Soon, I was gasping and moaning into his mouth as our tongues slid and danced together, neither of us fighting for dominance; instead, thoroughly enjoying the taste and feel of one another as our hands moved in near perfect tandem. 

“Shit,” Rick mumbled against my lips on one particular up stroke and twist of my hand. 

“That’s good?” I asked, pulling back just enough to catch my breath. At this point, I’d been teetering on the edge for what felt like an eternity, my muscles sore from the cycle of tensing and relaxing. 

“Yeah, sweetheart,” he groaned while bucking upward into my hand as I repeated the maneuver. “Y-y-you ready to suck it now, huh?” I mentally scoffed at his ridiculous question but smirked and nodded nonetheless. But as I leaned over his lap in preparation, he halted me with a palm to the forehead while forcefully kicking the driver’s seat in front of him, causing the seat to slide forward until it was inches from the steering wheel. “Down on your knees.” 

And, so I compiled. Shuffling from the seat to settle on the floorboard in front of him, my cock bobbing with each movement. I had briefly considered tucking it away but decided it would be more fun to pleasure myself, as well.

“Ahh, fuck,” Rick whined as I licked a wet stripe from base to tip before enclosing the sensitive head in the warm cavern of my mouth. His dick was the perfect size to stretch my jaw to the limit, providing that perfect ache while making my eyes water as he palmed the back of my head and slowly eased me down, down, down until my nose sat flush with his pubic bone. With the head of his cock fully nestled at the back of my throat, I flexed my throat muscles to swallow around it while humming deep and long. 

“Jesus fuckin’ C _hrist,_ ” he hissed, screwing his fist in my hair while angling his hips upward – forcing his cock even further down my throat. “That – _ahh_ – that’s a good boy. Yeah. Juuust like that, sweetheart.”

Eliciting a desperate moan from me in response, I slowly lifted my head – dripping copious amounts of saliva in its wake – and wrapped one hand around the base of Rick’s shaft while the other wrapped around my own. Unknowingly (or perhaps _completely_ knowingly), Rick had uttered the one phrase that was sure to bend me to his every whim – _‘good boy’_.

“Fuck, you take that dick so well,” he panted as I chased each bob of my head with my hand, now and then removing my mouth completely to gently squeeze and twist the head of his cock before engulfing it within my mouth once more. High pitched whines began to escape him as I worked him over and I felt the familiar swelling of pride in my chest when I predicted that he was soon approaching the point of no return. So, relinquishing my free hand from my cock, I cupped his balls and gently squeezed as I quickened my movements.

“ _Fuck!_ That’s – y-y-you – you’re perfect. I’m gonna cum,” he growled, tightening his fist in my hair as I felt him tense below me. Then, when he went completely rigid, I stilled all movement just in time for him to roughly push my head down as he came – hot and thick – down my throat. “Thaaat’s it. Take it all,” he groaned. “Such a – such a good boy.”

When his muscles and his death grip on my hair finally loosened, I gently extracted his softening cock from my mouth with a gasp. 

“What the hell?” I began with a laugh that ended in a cough. “You jizz like a geyser, man.”

“Uh huh” Rick agreed in a voice so deadpan that I burst out laughing again as he tucked himself away. “Hey – uh – hand me my flask, yeah?”

Twisting and craning my upper body to reach the flask in the driver’s seat, I was suddenly caught off guard as Rick grasped my upper arms and yanked me back as he smoothly slid to the opposite side of the cabin, depositing me in the space he’d just occupied.

“Wha –” I started, but was cut off as he spit into his palm, fisted my cock and began pumping in the same manner as earlier, but faster. “Oh – ohh fuck,” I groaned before sucking air between my clinched teeth. In the span of five seconds, he’d taken me from zero to sixty – jerking me off as he casually leaned forward and plucked the flask from the driver’s seat, wedged it between his thighs, unscrewed the cap and finally brought it to his lips for a hearty swig. 

“We – uh – we’ll see who cums like a fuckin’ geyser,” he said as he wedged the flask between his legs once more, increasing the pressure of his hand ever so slightly as he scooted closer to me to whisper directly in my ear. “How’s that feel, sweetheart?”

“Oh fuck – oh god,” I chanted, unable to form a complete sentence. I screwed my eyes shut and the delicious pressure in my abdomen began to tense and swell. I was already so fucking close – directly on the edge. I whined and tightly gripped Rick’s knee as the pleasure began to build and mount. All… most… there. 

And then he stopped. 

I whined again, only this time in agony. He’d literally ceased all movement one second before it would have been too late and now my balls were aching with the torture of robbed release. And just as I was about beg him to continue, he hunched over and took my cock in his mouth. His tongue was hot – like a branding iron – as it painted stripes of fire along my heated skin with each downward bob of his head that immediately cooled with each upward pull. 

“Holy shit. Yeah – _fuck_ – that feels _so fucking good_ , Rick,” I moaned, daring to gently rake my fingers through his coarse hair. Suddenly releasing me with a soft pop, he again wrapped a large hand around my shaft and jerked me hard and fast. “Oh my god – Rick – fuck! You’re gonna make me cum!”

Gripping his knee harder, I felt his position shift beside me as he straightened and again pressed his lips directly to my ear –

“Cum for me, baby. I – I wanna see it.”

It hit me like a freight train. Every tense muscle coiled just a bit tighter as the pressure released, pulsing with each thick rope as I bucked wildly into Rick’s hand before sagging in immense relief – the feeling of euphoria lapping over me as exhaustion settled over my subconscious. 

“Eh, pretty weak,” Rick quipped, leaning forward again to dig around in the glove box in front of the passenger seat. He flopped back with a wad of fast food napkins in his fist that he unceremoniously tossed in my lap. “I – uh – definitely won that round.”

“I think you’re right,” I agreed, cleaning up and tucking my dick away with a breathy laugh as I recalled the shear volume of ejaculate I was forced to swallow some minutes earlier.

“Al – alright, kid,” he started, popping open the passenger door of the ship. “Fun’s fun but I got shit to do.” Taking his not so subtle hint, I did the same – exiting the saucer shaped vehicle as he rounded the front and slid into the driver’s seat. “See ya tomorrow” he said, reaching for the door. 

“Actually, Jenny will be back tomorrow. So –”

“Well, then – see ya when I see ya.”

With that, he pulled the door shut, started the ignition and whizzed off into the night sky.

_**The End.** _


End file.
